sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Posie Bunny
Posie Bunny (バニーポージー, Banī Pōjī), commonly known as Posie to some, is a main protagonist in 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is one of the students in the Blaze Blue dorm of Elemental Academy (ranked #2). She is also Jason's current girlfriend (and also childhood friend) and also one of his classmates; in addition to being the co-leader of their academy Duel Team. Although she is part rabbit, everyone respects her because like her boyfriend, she is one of the legendary Signers chosen by the Crimson Dragon to defend the world when needed. She is known as one of the Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū) along with Jason and by her distinction as the 'Ice Maiden Signer ' (氷神子のシグナー, Kōri Miko no Shigunā) or 'Scarlet Dragon Savior Signer ' (緋龍救世主のシグナー, Hiryū Kyūseishu no Shigunā) Duelist Record Like Jason, Posie is also a professional duelist (obtained in 2009) and currently holds the titles of USA, Asian, Europe and Pacific Rim champion including International Anthromorphic Division 1 champion for 4 years, along with various other honors during her reign (both Ground and Turbo Duels). Biography Posie was born on November 14 as the first of three children. She grew up in a somewhat sheltered environment, but made friends and got popular over the years. According to Posie in Chapter 38, she was the vice president of her freshman class last year. She started dueling when she was 5 when her boyfriend introduced her to the game. Since then, Posie has developed into a mature and yet formidable opponent, even winning several championship titles alongside her boyfriend. In 2009, she was named a professional duelist at the age of 14 due to her titles and experience. Currently, her professional dueling record is 17,220 wins, 0 losses and 2 draws (one draw was against Jason; another from an unknown opponent. Along with Jason, she is one of the top students in Elemental Academy. She is also known to be very skilled at Turbo Dueling as well, to an extent that rivals even Jason. Posie owns a Duel Board known as Scarlet Nova. Personality Posie has a mild mannered personality on a regular basis. She is generally friendly and easy to get along with. However when angered, she tends to get a bit harsher in personality. She only gets into a fight about it if anyone she cares about is injured. Although she is partly animal, she doesn't let it stop her from doing things like a normal human should. In fact, she doesn't even act like she's an animal. Mannerisms During Ch. 49-50 when Jason and Posie introduced themselves to their opponents, Posie uses the pronoun "atashi" (あたし) to refer to herself. Unlike Jason, who used "ore" (俺) in his intro despite being a non-native speaker, it is socially acceptable for Posie to use "atashi" as a foreigner (though a less formal way). In any of her summoning chants regarding her power/friends, she also uses "atashi" instead of "wareware", "jibun" or the like. With honorifics, she refers to her male friends (especially Jason) with "kun" and her friends/siblings with "chan". New acquaintances, such as Masaharu and Natsuki, are referred to with the "san" title. Design Posie has long silver hair and brown eyes. She wears a red scarf around her neck and wears a golden Duel Disc on her left arm. Posie wears light blue boots that go about ankle high. During Turbo Duels, Posie wears red equipment, similar to how Jason has blue. Season 1 In the first season, Posie's outfit consists of a white blouse and a checked skirt. This also consisted of black leggings and her ankle boots. Season 2 In the second season, Posie's school outfit remains identical to her first season one, except for a red hat with the kanji for icy spring (氷春, Kōriharu) and the use of red skateboard gloves in everyday life. Her leggings are considerably longer in this season. Additionally, she has much longer hair flowing in the back. Outside of the academy, she wears a sky blue jacket over a dark blue t-shirt with the kanji for new snow (新雪, Shinsetsu). She also wears pink shorts and her boots. Posie wears a much larger scarf in her casual wear. This outfit resembles the one worn by Ruka during episode 152 of the original 5Ds. Posie also has an alternate Season 2 outfit. It consists of a red and black minidress and skirt that resemble both May and Dawn from the Pokemon series, along with a lavender jacket with blue sleeves. In this outfit, her gloves are blue as opposed to the red ones in her academy outfit. She also wears her hat, scarf (which is the same one from her other outfits, minus casual outfit 1) and boots. It should be noted that Posie's outfit also resembles that of a Konoha Chunin or Jounin. Relations Posie has great relationships with all of Team Sakura, especially Jason, given that they are dating. If anyone tries to hurt her friends, she'll take down whoever's doing it. She also has a good reputation around the academy itself, so it's safe to say that she's very well liked within the Academy. She doesn't have good relationships with the Shuiren siblings (Aterius/DW) and Giryu for the same reasons as her boyfriend; they complain about how Team Sakura's in the Blaze Blue while they're stuck in Stone Brown. She also doesn't like the Shuiren parents and Francine because they continually support their children/friend's goals about "exposing the fakes" in the Blaze Blue. Abilities Posie has been shown to manipulate ice which is fitting, considering her Signer distinction and that both her Signer Dragon and her deck take on an ice theme. She can also mainipulate powerful water techniques. She can also perform Clear Mind, just like Jason, as shown when she summoned Blizzard Angel Eternia Star in Chapter 29. Although it was called "Icy Heart" for her case, it is still classified under "Clear Mind" Starting in Season 2, she develops her own variant of the Sharingan called Eon Mangekyo. In an academic sense, Posie is also relatively intelligent, being able to keep up with her boyfriend in the same types of courses as him (although to a lesser extent). She also has an understanding of both the human and rabbit anatomy. In Turbo Dueling, her abilities are great enough to merit her a degree (although she cannot obtain one like Jason due to being underage; she needs to be 16 and over). Deck Posie plays a Female deck for Ground Duels. As its name suggests, the deck contains feminine monsters (her main one being her namesake. For Turbo Duels, she plays an Ice Barrier deck that focuses on summoning her Signer Dragon and/or Accel Synchro Summoning her best monster, Blizzard Angel Eternia Star. ''List of Posie's Decks'' Trivia * Along with her boyfriend, Posie is one of the only teenagers within Team Sakura. ** Additionally, both of them are the only two who have cards based on them. Although as of recently, Rua and Ruka have one as well. ** They are also the only two characters who form the Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū). *** Posie and Jason are the only two characters in the fanfic that have been confirmed as professional duelists (as of Chapter 53). * Posie is the only female protagonist to ever be in a relationship at the beginning of the series. ** It should be noted that unlike Jason, Posie spends an equal amount of time with Cinnamon and him. Whether or not she does the same with Rosie is unknown, but it's assumed she does. * Posie is also one of two Signers who is partly animal; the other one is her sister. * Posie is the first protagonist in any Yu-Gi-Oh series that isn't completely human; she's 80% human and 20% rabbit. (Although this fact isn't implied in the fanfic) ** She and her sisters, Cinnamon and Rosie, are also the only anthromorphic rabbit characters in the series with a 4:1 human ratio. *** There are other anthromorphic characters in the series as well, but their ratios vary. (Four of them share their 4:1 ratio; the rest are inverted 1:4) * Posie, in her alternate Season 2 outfit, bears a resemblance to May from Pokemon. This, combined with her relationship to Jason may reference Advanceshipping. (Unlike Jason/Sakura's "Pearlshipping", this one is more likely to happen given it isn't incest and both have feelings for each other not explicitly implied). ** Or given that both of them have been together throughout the entire series and exhibiting similar behaviors to Ash/Dawn, this pairing might also reference Pearlshipping as well. If a summary of this is needed, you could say that Posie and Jason's pairing is more of AdvancePearlShipping. *** It should also be noted that both of them gave each other high-fives at the end of the Interscholastic Duel and yelled "High Touch", a reference to the PearlShipping song. * In terms of what type of rabbit Posie is, she is a cottontail lop (mix of cottontail and Mini Lop). Etymology * Posy ("Posie") means bouquet/flowers. ** It is also a girl's name of English origin, meaning "God will Increase" Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Female Characters